


Rabbits, Birds & Guinea Pig(s)! OH MY!

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Guinea Pigs, Castiel speaks Russian, Jackles the Guinea Pig, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Misha the Guinea Pig, Oral Sex, Professor Castiel, Rabbits, University of Central Florida, Zebra Finches, parakeets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: Castiel Krushnic-Winchester is a Professor at UCF in Orlando, Florida, teaching Zoology to Pre-Veterinary students. Castiel has a love for all animals, and he’s always convincing his husband to let him bring home "just one more."Dean told Cas the last time he brought home a pair of finches that it was THE LAST TIME! However, one of Cas' students has abandoned a Guinea Pig. So what will he do to persuade his handsome husband? Cas will have to pull out the big guns to get his way. Knowing Dean is on his way to having lunch with him, Cas stays put in his lab, and makes sure he’s holding the sweet, cuddly Guinea Pig when Dean shows up.





	Rabbits, Birds & Guinea Pig(s)! OH MY!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Desirae and SpoonerGirl1 for checking and double checking my work. You two are the BOMB!!!! 
> 
> The Guinea Pigs in this story are my Guinea Pigs! They are actually named Misha and Jackles. They are actually sisters from the same litter.

Doctor Castiel Krushnic-Winchester, known to his students and fellow professors as Professor Cas, is probably the most liked professor in the Pre-Veterinary Medicine department at UCF. In his fourth year of teaching zoology courses, the registration and attendance numbers have doubled. Thanks to Cas’ laid-back teaching style, students love taking his classes. Professor Krushnic’s teaching style may be casual, but the grades don’t lie.   
  
Cas’ love for animals started when he was just a young boy. When he would visit his grandparents in Russia, Cas would feed the homeless cats and dogs on the streets. He would tend to injured animals and bring them home to his babushka . She would assist him in mending them up and releasing them back out to the streets, and Castiel would often frustrate his single mom by bringing home strays and feeding them their food. The professor grew up with one brother and his widowed mom. His dad died before he was born, so it was always a struggle for their family. No matter how little they had, though, Castiel always shared his food with the animals. He always said that “we have a mom or dad, and already have more than they do.”   
  
Cas always wanted to work with animals, and always thought he would be a veterinarian. Never did he imagine himself teaching future veterinarians. Professor Cas has only ever come across a handful of students that he couldn’t reach. This year he was really being challenged. Sophomore, Meg Masters, was a handful from the first day of fall semester zoology class. In class, a small rodent or bird was required. The students needed to be able to nourish and keep a diary regarding the care of the animal. This project was worth fifty-percent of their final grade.  At the end of the class, the students were to take the pet home, or rehome them.   
  
Day one, Meg showed up to class without the required small rodent or bird. She tried to tell the class that they were out of rodents at the pet store. Since Castiel was just there, picking up pellets and hay for his Guinea pig at home, he knew she was lying. Professor Cas instructed Meg to gather her belongings and not return until she had purchased an animal. Meg showed up at the next class and plopped down a box with a very little Guinea pig in it. Luckily, they had extra cages, dishes and water bottles in the lab. Meg didn’t bother to purchase any of the necessary supplies. That was two months ago, and she hasn’t been back since the first week of class.   
  
Castiel and one of his other students, Kevin, have been caring for the young _cavy_ . Kevin had decided the gineau pig needed a name, so they all put suggestions in a bowl. The name that was drawn was Misha. Feeling sorry for the lone gineau pig, the professor was spending his free hour and lunches with her in the lab. He even came in on Saturday and Sunday to feed and pet her. The rest of the animals were taken home on the weekends by the students. Cas wanted to take her home, but he didn’t know if his husband would be too happy about that.   
  
                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dean, his gorgeous, sexy, wonderful and loving husband was a hard one to win over when it came to bringing home more animals. Cas had been taking pictures of the adorable Misha and showing them to Dean every night. He was also sending him snaps of Misha, trying to get him to agree to one more pet.   
  
See….Castiel already has one Guinea pig at home.  Her name is Jackles. She’s only a few months old, and according to Castiel, very lonely for a friend. Dean isn't falling for it this time. He was always getting guilted into letting Cas bring home animals that his students would leave behind after classes had ended.   
  
Castiel decides it's time to up his game. He invites his husband to have lunch with him on campus. The plan is to meet at Subway on campus at noon. So... what if Cas got caught up grading papers in his lab? Dean would know exactly where to find him. Dean would have to come to the lab, he would see the adorable Guinea pig, and fall in love.

  
If that didn’t work, Cas would just have to resort to sexual bribery. Cas didn’t make a habit of using that tactic, but, hey _… A man’s_ _gotta_ _do what_ _a man’s_ _gotta_ _do_.   
  
It’s not that Dean doesn't like animals, it’s just that he seems to spend a lot of time building hutches, aviaries, and condos for Cas’ pets. To date, they have seven rabbits, two parakeets, four zebra finches, and one sad, lonely Guinea pig. Dean had built two very nice hutches for the rabbits. They live in a heated shed, also hand built by Dean.   
  
The parakeets and finches live in a massive aviary that sits in Cas’ home office. Dean also built it, but luckily he got help from his brother, Sam. The Guinea pig condo has three different levels, water bottles, and a couple of food dishes, and is the home of the lonely Jackles. It also had several pieces of wood to chew on and an igloo on the bottom level. Cas won’t let Jackles stay in the office with the birds. Instead,  she lives in the living room right next to the bay window.   
  
Whenever there is more than one Guinea pig, they tend to chirp or make a high squeaking noise when they’re happy and content. Unfortunately, Jackles doesn’t really make many noises. She does speak up when Cas gives her treats and picks her up, though. Cas feels bad that since school is back in session, he doesn’t have as much free time to spend with her. He really thinks she would be much happier with a roommate.   
  
So begins Mission Misha...  
  
                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean shows up to Subway on time, and of course his husband is nowhere in sight. He knew this was a trap, _a big ol’ Guinea pig trap._ Dean goes to Cas' office first, but he knows the sneaky little shit wouldn’t be there. He just needs to cover all the bases anyway. After the office, he heads to Cas’ lab, where he knows the professor will be hiding out. Dean knew from the start he was going to walk in and find Cas holding the ‘cute, adorable, sad little pig’. Dean knows he should give in to Cas, he knows he WILL give into his husband. He always does. For some reason, Cas could get him to agree to anything. It was the principle of the matter. If he didn’t make Cas work for it once in a while, he’d just expect to always get his way.   
  
Dean peeks in the window of  Cas’ lab and finds exactly what he was expecting. Cas sitting at his desk, holding the Guinea pig known as Misha. He opens the door slowly so he can eavesdrop on his husband as he whispers to the pig. Clearing his throat to get the professor’s attention, Cas looks up and smiles at his husband.   
  
“Zdravstvuy, lyubov' moya,”  Cas says.  
  
_Mhmm, I love when you speak Russian_. Out loud, Dean says, “Angel, weren’t we supposed to meet at Subway?”  
  
Cas lowers his head, nuzzling Misha and slowly looks up at Dean. “I’m sorry, I got distracted with grading papers and petting Misha. She gets lonely after all the other animals have left for the weekend.”   
  
Dean lowers his head, as he lets out a small chuckle, and places his hands in the back pockets of his worn jeans. He slowly saunters over to Cas, who’s sitting at his desk. Dean steps up to his husband and places his arms on Cas’ shoulders.   
  
“I walked smack into the middle of your evil little plot, didn’t I? You knew I would show up here, thinking you just wanted to have lunch with your hubby. But _no,_ ” he says, dragging out the word. “All along, this was your plan. The pics and snapshots you’ve been sending me just aren’t working fast enough for you, are they? Sometimes you can be so patient, but other times, when it comes to getting your way?  Not so much. You want this little fur ball so bad? What are you willing to do?” Dean leans down and kisses his husband chastely on the lips.   
  
“I think I’ve been very patient. It’s been two months I’ve been trying to get you to agree to little Misha, here,” Cas brings Misha up to Dean’s face, rubbing her soft fur against his husbands' jawline. “She just wants to be loved, and have a sister she can cuddle up to.”

 

Cas stands up from his desk and carries Misha back to her cage. He walks back to Dean and slowly backs him up so Dean's knees are hitting the seat of the office chair. “Why don’t you have a seat in my nice, comfy chair? I’ll close the blinds, lock the door and show you exactly what I’ll do to persuade you.”   
  
Dean knows exactly what's about to happen. This is his husband’s go-to move when he wants something really bad. By the time Cas meanders back over to his husband, Dean has gotten very... comfortable . Sitting in just his boxers and t-shirt, Dean holds his hands out and pulls Cas down to his lap. Dean is already half hard in his underwear, anticipating what's to come, and he thrusts his hips up to get the sexy professor’s attention. Cas plants a rough, passionate kiss on Dean’s pink lips, then crawls down on his knees in front of his husband.   
  
“Sweetheart, just sit back and relax. Let me take care of you for once.” Cas slides Dean's underwear down to his ankles, and with one hand starts rolling Dean’s balls, his other hand slowly and methodically stroking his husband’s red, glistening cock.   
  
“Your dick is beautiful when it’s hard, red and leaking delicious precum.” Castiel leans down and licks the salty liquid off the head of Dean’s cock. Sliding his lips over his husband’s member, he starts humming around it. Cas knows that this drives Dean crazy. Looking up through his eyelashes, Cas can see how absolute wrecked Dean is by the expression on his face.   
  
“F-fuck, ffff-fuck Angel!” Dean manages to stutter out.“ Please, please, more!”   
  
Cas takes Dean deeper, the swollen tip of his husband's cock brushing at the back of his throat. When Dean starts to thrust his hips, he feels Cas places his hands on his thighs to stop him from doing so. Dean knows he's being impatient, wanting Cas’ secret weapon _NOW_ ! Cas, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to want it to end too soon.   
  
“FUCK C-Cas, Cas! You’re k-killing me.”   
  
Pulling off of Dean, Cas licks a hot, wet stripe up the large vein on the underside of the throbbing cock. Slowly stroking him, Cas looks up at Dean. “So, Babe, am I doing ok? Are you relaxed yet?”   
  
“Yes Angel, fuck yes! More, please! Do that, do that…”   
  
“What is it that you want me to do? Tell me, Dean.”   
  
“Swallow, swallow around my cock! Please, Angel, please!” Dean looks down into his husband’s lust blown eyes, watching him carefully. Cas licks and sucks at each of his balls, rolling them in his mouth, and suddenly Dean leans his head back in ecstasy as Cas catches him off guard by taking his cock all the way to the back of his throat.   
  
With Cas humming around his cock, Dean lets out _loud_ . _Obscene_ . _Moans_ . “Unghhhh, unghhh! Oh Cas, oh Cas, oh fucking Cas! You’re kk-killing me, baby. Unghhh!”   
  
Cas continues his merciless demonstration on Dean. Knowing exactly what his husband is waiting for, Cas pushes two of his fingers past Dean’s lips and instructs him to suck. Dean does so, and Cas pulled the digits out of Dean’s mouth after he's satisfied with the job. Cas looks up at Dean and smiles sinfully around his husband's aching, hard member.   
  
Dean slides down even further in the chair, and circling his wet fingers around Dean’s entrance, Cas teases him by slipping just the tip of his middle finger in. Dean gasps at the intrusion, but the pain is gone almost immediately. His husband teases him, barely moving his finger in and out of Dean’s entrance; just enough to get a reaction. Dean knows he can get off doing just this, but this isn’t what he's been asking for. Cas removes his finger, and slides his hand down to Dean’s perineum. Placing three fingers in the perfect place on the sensitive area, he uses the perfect pressure. Cas swallows around the head of Dean’s cock, and Dean immediately comes down Cas’ throat.   
  
“FUCKSHITFUCKSHITFUCKSHIT! CAAAASSSSSS!” Dean nearly screams as he reaches his orgasm.   
  
Cas swallows the cum greedily, pulling off with a cocky smile on his face. He wipes his thumb across his lips, collecting a small amount of cum that had leaked out. Sticking his finger in his mouth, he cleans it slowly, pulling it out with a loud pop.   
  
“Castiel Winchester, get your beautiful, swollen lips up here and kiss me.” Dean grabs hold of the professor’s hands and pulls him into his lap so he’s straddling him.   
  
Cas attacks Dean’s mouth, plunging his tongue in, he dominates the kiss. “Damn, Angel we taste amazing together,” Dean says as he leans back in, kissing Cas, sweet and chaste.   
  
Cas pulls away, looking up at Dean, batting his thick eyelashes, not even needing to say anything. The look said it all.   
  
Rolling his eyes at the handsome professor, Dean leans in to whisper to Cas, “Professor Krushnic, you can have whatever the hell you want. I love you so much, Angel.”   
  
“YA lyublyu tebya, dorogaya,” Cas whispers back. After kissing his husband on the cheek, Cas stands up and hands Dean back his clothes. “Sorry, Babe, but my students will be filing in soon. Thanks for coming for lunch. I’ve got to get ready for class. See you later, Babe. Make sure you let Jackles know she’s getting a sister. Love Ya!”  Cas happily waves goodbye

  
“Anytime, Angel! Maybe next time we’ll actually eat lunch. I’ll see you and Misha around five.” Dean kisses Cas one more time before unlocking the door and waving goodbye.   
  
  
  
~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Babushka = grandma
> 
> Zdravstvuy, lyubov' moya = Hello, my love
> 
> YA lyublyu tebya, dorogaya= I Love You, Sweetheart
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments! I love to hear from my readers.


End file.
